


You Know I Don't Like Valentine's Day

by iWriteNonsense



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteNonsense/pseuds/iWriteNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been best friends for years and neither of them have yet to act on their feelings. So Clarke has a plan to get Lexa to agree to go on a 'pretend date' with her on Valentine's Day. The only problem? Lexa hates Valentine's day. Clarke, however, is determined to change her mind. </p><p>Fluff will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so since it's almost Valentine's Day, I thought I'd write something light hearted for you guys. It's only going to be 2 chapters long so I hope you all enjoy this. I just couldn't help myself to be honest. This is really just a bunch of fluff. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if y'all want to hang and stuff or just talk about Clexa: iwritenonsense1.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S: I hope you're all ready for the new episode because I'm not.

Chapter **1: Be My Valentine.**

 

Lexa never understood why Valentine’s Day was so important. Why is it that this one-day, is so important. Shouldn’t your significant other be treating you special every day? It’s ridiculous. As Lexa frowned at the heart shaped latte art on her coffee, the sound of approaching footsteps alerted her, causing her to look up from her coffee. She finds Clarke, her best friend of six years walking towards her, a big goofy smile plastered on her face.

 

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the blonde as she made her way to the booth and plopped her self unceremoniously onto the seat opposite her. Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes at the blonde when she realised Clarke hadn’t stopped smiling. She picked up the teaspoon she had placed on the saucer nearby and decided to deface the heart that had been so intricately designed onto her soy latte. She picked up her coffee and looked at Clarke over the top of her mug. She took a sip and placed it gently back onto the table. Just then, the waitress was at their table, placing Clarke’s caramel hot chocolate with two marshmallows in front of her. Lexa had always wondered how the other woman could drink something so sweet.

 

“Okay, I’ll bite, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Lexa asked unable to take the silence and Clarke’s weird mood.

 

“Nothing…” she replied taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Lexa groaned out loud at Clarke’s answer. Her blue eyes are sparkling with mirth and Lexa isn’t sure if she should be worried. She took another sip of her coffee and winced, forgetting that it was actually, kind of hot.

 

“Then what’s with the goofy grin Griffin?” She asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her for the second time in the span of 10 minutes. Lexa isn’t sure if she’s going to like whatever Clarke has in mind.

 

“Well…”

 

“Ugh. Clarke, I don’t want to play this game.”

 

Lexa loved Clarke but she hated it when she’d make her play guessing games. It’s something that both entertained the brunette and annoyed her. But it’s one of the many qualities that Lexa loved about Clarke. Yes. Love, because Lexa is in love with her best friend and she has yet to say anything about it. Why? Oh, you know the usual, the fear of ruining a friendship etc etc. There were times in which Lexa just wished she could just throw caution to the wind and tell her, but then as quickly as that thought would cross her mind, she’d quickly shut it down.

 

“Be my Valentine?”

 

Lexa is completely taken by surprise at Clarke’s question. Keep in mind that Lexa, cool, calm and collected Lexa Woods, wasn’t planning on choking on her drink…until now. Clarke, with an amused smile, simply watched as Lexa tried to recover from her coughing fit. Once she’s calmed down and has preceded to wipe her mouth, she fixed Clarke with a glare and the blonde simply chuckled.

 

“Clarke, you asshole, I could’ve died!” Lexa huffed.

 

“Oh Lex, don’t be such a drama queen,” the blonde said laughing at her now. If Lexa was pissed off before, you wouldn’t have guessed, because Clarke’s laugh is infectious and it doesn’t take long before she too starts to laugh. Once their laughter calmed down, Lexa settled back into her seat and watched Clarke for several moments trying to read what’s on Clarke’s mind.

 

“No seriously Clarke, what is it?” She asked, her impatience and curiosity getting the best of her. Not wanting a repeat of what just happened, Lexa decided against taking a sip of her coffee, opting to wait until after Clarke’s done explaining herself.

 

“I **_am_** serious Lex, be my Valentine this year.”

 

“You’re kidding right?”

 

“Nope,” the blonde replied shaking her head. Lexa isn’t really sure what to think now. Here is Clarke: beautiful, smart, sexy and funny Clarke, asking her, Lexa, to be her Valentine. The problem? Lexa **_hates_** Valentine’s.

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Oh I’m dead serious Woods. I want **_you_** to be **_my_ ** Valentine this year,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it’s no big deal.

 

“But I **_hate_** Valentine’s Day. You know that,” Lexa replied with a groan. It’s now Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

“Well, I’ve decided that this year, I’m going to change that.”

 

“Clarke…”

 

“Before you say anything, hear me out. Please?”

 

“You’re not playing fair Clarke,” Lexa said, her shoulders slumping in defeat when she’s met with Clarke’s puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

 

“Works every time,” the blonde said with a cheeky wink. Lexa just huffed and folded her arms across her chest waiting for the blonde to continue.

 

“Anyway, we’re both single, I haven’t been on a date in forever and I just want to feel included you know? I want to be able to tell people that I had an amazing Valentine’s this year, not make up some bullshit romantic evening when I actually spent it in my pyjamas, watching Netflix all night eating shitty food. Besides, when was the last time you went on a date Miss ‘I hate Valentine’s’?”

 

“First of all,” Lexa replied holding up her hand, “the last two years, you’ve been watching Netflix on **_my_** couch in your P.J’s, eating **_my_** shitty food and second? I went on a date…um…well, let’s see...”

 

Clarke doesn’t say anything as Lexa tried to remember the last time she’d been on a date. Lexa quickly realised that she hadn’t been out on a date in months. Lexa decided she’s going to have to change that.

 

“Well? When?” Clarke prodded, her eyebrow raised.

 

“That’s not the point Clarke.”

 

“Lexa, please? It’s just one day. I just…I don’t want to spend another Valentine’s on your couch watching Netflix. Not that I don’t enjoy spending time with you, but why don’t we get out and pretend for one day, that we’re like all those other sappy couples on Valentine’s Day? It’ll just be two best friends going out to dinner or something. We don’t have to do the whole hand holding and kissing and stuff.”

 

This disappoints Lexa because she knows she **_wants_** to hold Clarke’s hand. She wants to kiss her and do other ‘stuff’ with her too. She just doesn’t understand why Valentine’s Day has to be so special when she’d rather do that every single day.

 

“I **_promise_** by the end of the night, you’ll have an amazing night and love Valentine’s,” the blonde said as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the dark haired woman. Lexa knew that Clarke’s teasing but she can’t help the butterflies that seemed to come alive in her stomach at that very moment. It’s also at that very moment, that Lexa realised she was screwed. Royally and utterly screwed.

 

“Fine,” she said in defeat unable to say ‘No’ to Clarke.

 

“Really?” Clarke practically squeaked as her eyes lit up. Lexa raised an eyebrow quizzically at her friend as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

 

“Clarke? Did you just…squeak at me?” Lexa asked finding it hard to stop her smile.

 

“No!” Clarke replied rather quickly as a hint of pink dashed her cheeks.

 

“Clarke Griffin, you so just squeaked! If I knew this would be the reaction I’d get, I would’ve agreed ages ago,” Lexa teased no longer able to hold back her smile.

 

“Oh fuck you, Woods and I so didn’t squeak. You’re hearing things. Now if you’re quite done, can I climb over the table and hug you now?”

 

Lexa continued to laugh as Clarke literally climbed over the table onto her side of the booth and wrapped her in a tight hug. With the butterflies in her stomach and the smell of Clarke’s perfume, Lexa returned the hug, a smile permanently plastered on her face as Clarke nuzzled into her neck. Lexa almost didn’t want the moment to end. When they do pull apart, Clarke doesn’t move back to her side.

 

“So what did you have in mind for this amazing night?” Lexa asked but Clarke just shook her head as that glint of mischief in the blonde’s eye returned and Lexa had to bite her tongue to keep a moan from escaping.

 

“Nah uh Woods. I ain’t telling you shit. It’s going to be a surprise. You’re my Valentine and I promised an amazing night, so that means I’m planning and all you have to do is show up where I tell you and to enjoy.”

 

“But that’s not fair, you can’t just do everything and you know I hate surprises,” Lexa groaned and pouted. The brunette may not be the biggest fan of Valentine’s Day but she couldn’t let Clarke do everything. That’s just not who she was.

 

Clarke just simply rolled her eyes, bought her hand up to Lexa’s face and with her pointer finger raised Lexa’s chin to look at her and used her thumb to run over the brunette’s bottom lip. Lexa couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her as the butterflies in her stomach went wild at Clarke’s touch.

 

“You’re just too cute Lexa Woods,” Clarke whispered.

 

Lexa is paralysed. She can’t move and it’s all Clarke’s fault. Her ocean blue eyes are boring into hers and Lexa’s mouth has suddenly gone dry. Lexa’s eyes dart down to Clarke’s lips just in time as she watched the blonde lick her lips. Those lips that looks so kissable at that moment. Lexa isn’t sure who moves first but just as Clarke’s breath ghosts over her lips, a cough interrupts them both.

 

“Ahem.”

 

The two women jumped in their seats, Clarke’s hand moving away as if she’d just been burned, as they both turn to the source of the voice.

 

Fucking Finn.

 

Lexa would love nothing more than to strangle him. The brunette had been so close to kissing Clarke and she wasn’t even sure if she would have stopped at that. Lexa chanced a glance at Clarke and could see the look of annoyance on the blonde’s face.

 

“I wasn’t interrupting anything was I ladies?” Finn asked again as he slid into the seat opposite them.

 

“Oh yes please, take a seat,” Clarke said sarcastically as she glared at him. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at that. It never failed to baffle Lexa at how someone as smart as Clarke, had wound up with a guy like Finn Collins, douche extraordinaire. At least according to Octavia.

 

“So,” he continued, completely ignoring Lexa, “Clarke, you have any plans this Valentine’s? Because I can totally take you out, don’t want you being alone on the most romantic day of the year.”

 

For some reason, this pissed Lexa off.

 

“And who says she’s going to be alone, Collins?” Lexa hissed, “Clarke **_does_** have plans and they don’t involve being anywhere near you.”

 

“What? I doubt that. Last I heard, Clarke’s not dating anyone and since she’s single and I’m single, why don’t we make double and go on a date with me? What’ya say Princess?”

 

“Don’t! Don’t you **_dare_** fucking call me that Finn. How **_dare_** you come in here and ask me out like you cheating on me never happened. We. Are. Over. There is no ‘us going on a date’,” Clarke said. Lexa looked down to find Clarke’s hand clenched into a tight fist on her thigh. Without thinking, Lexa reached out and placed her hand atop of Clarke’s. The blonde seemed to relax a little and opened her hand, turning it palm up so she can lace her fingers together with Lexa’s as she kept her hard stare on Finn.

 

“Aw come on Cla—”

 

“Finn! I’ve already got a date. I’m not available, what part of ‘No’ don’t you understand? Now could you kindly piss the fuck off?!” Clarke said through gritted teeth. For some reason, this does nothing to deter him and it’s starting to really get on Lexa’s nerves.

 

“And who do you have a date with?” He asked, unconvinced by Clarke’s words.

 

“With me,” Lexa hissed, her voice dangerously low. This startled him and Lexa can’t help her smile. With his eyes zeroed in on her, Lexa couldn’t help but hold his stare as she challenged him to make the next move.

 

“You?” He spat as his eyes narrowed.

 

“Got a problem with that?”

 

“Yeah. I do. She should be with **_me_**. She should be with a real man.”

 

Lexa watched as he leaned back in the booth with a smug look on his face that the brunette would have loved nothing more than to wipe off at that very second. Lexa scoffed at his arrogance. She knew she couldn’t play nice with Finn anymore and her patience was wearing thin. As if sensing her annoyance, Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her hand gently causing her to look at the blonde. Lexa raised an eyebrow quizzically at her, but all she did was shake her head before turning on Finn.

 

“Finn. I am not, nor am I ever, going to be going on a date with you. Ever. Now you have two choices here, either you leave us alone or I’m going to get my girlfriend here, to kick your ass. And you know very well, Lexa is more than capable of doing it. So if I were you, I’d strongly recommend that you take the first option.”

 

Lexa sits there stunned, her eyes trained on Clarke.

 

“Wait. You’re both? The two of you? You’re? Girlfriend?” Finn now, is looking between the two of them clearly shocked by what Clarke’s just said. Lexa actually doesn’t blame him because even she’s still wondering what Clarke is playing at.

 

“Yep,” she stated with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

 

“B-But Jasper said th—”

 

“Jasper doesn’t know that we’re together. We want to keep things between us low key until after Valentine’s Day, right Lex?”

 

At the sound Clarke’s question, the brunette simply nodded and looked over at Finn.

 

“So I’d very much appreciate it if you left while we continue to plan our day. Just for the record? You’re not a real man, you’re an asshole,” she replied simply and before her brain can catch up with what she’s doing, she brings their intertwined fingers up to her lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand.

 

“Fine! Didn’t fucking want you anyway,” Finn huffed. Both women watched as he stood from his seat and literally stomped his way out of the diner, cursing under his breath. They both sit there in stunned silence at Finn’s dramatic exit. Clarke is the first to break and soon Lexa can’t help but join in as they both laugh at how quickly the situation had escalated and it’s ridiculous end.

 

Once they’ve both finished their breakfast that had been so rudely interrupted, they part ways, promising to meet each other only on Sunday: Valentine’s Day. None of them bring up what Lexa did in the diner and Clarke doesn’t talk about her plans for the other woman. Six days. Six days is all there is for Clarke to plan the perfect Valentine’s Day date for Lexa, not knowing that the brunette was now planning something for the blonde too.

* * *

“I swear I hate the both of you,” Clarke said as she threw a pillow at Octavia, which hit her square in the face. Raven laughed from where she’s sitting on the floor as she continued to tinker with what looked suspiciously like Clarke’s iPod. Octavia huffed and flipped Clarke off.

 

“Oh come on Princess, I can’t believe how lame you and the Commander are. You asked her to be your Valentine because you don’t want to, and I quote, ‘spend another night watching Netflix’? Do you not have any game anymore Griffin?” Raven said from her spot on the floor not taking her eyes off of what she’s doing.

 

“Oh fuck off. I’ve got plenty of game, I got her to agree to it didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not even a real date, which makes it so fucking lame. The two of you are lame. For two years you’ve spent it at her place watching Netflix and it’s not even ‘Netflix and Chill’ it’s literally the two of you in your pyjamas watching Netflix. Lame. You can’t even ask her out properly so you have to say it’s pretend. Just show up to her place tomorrow night in nothing but your lab coat and swear your undying love for her and then bang, I’m sure Lexa wouldn’t object to that.”

 

“Rae’s right Clarke, you’re both fucking lame. It’s actually really kind of sad,” Octavia added as she plopped down next to the blonde on the couch.

 

“Remind me why I’m friends with the two of you again?” Clarke asked glaring at them.

 

“Because we’re amazing and the satisfaction of my brother giving me twenty bucks once you finally both get laid?”

 

“What she said,” Raven agreed with a small nod.

 

“Ugh…”

 

“Anyway, what **_have_** you got planned for this pretend date of yours and do you have protection?”

 

“Just for that I’m not telling either of you.”

 

“Oh come on Clarke,” Octavia pleaded and pouted.

 

“She’s probably just gonna show up with a bunch of flowers and then take Lexa to some lame ass movie and then dinner. Then they’ll both go back to Lexa’s and pass out on her couch watching Netflix. Lame. I still say Princess has been away from the game far too long to remember how to even set up a date,” Raven muttered.

 

“That’s it. I’m leaving, screw you guys!” Clarke huffed getting up from the couch only to be pulled back down by Octavia.

 

“Oh come on Clarke, we’re just messing around with you. Now tell us, what do you have planned for this oh so romantic date that’s going to win over the Commander?”

 

“Well…”

 


	2. The Not So Fake Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's like pretty much a day late but I got a little busy this weekend. However, I've finally managed to get around to posting the final chapter to this. I hope you all enjoy the oodles and oodles of fluff that's about to commence. Hope you all had an amazing Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Come and hang with me on Tumblr if you wish :) : iwritenonese1.tumblr.com

When Clarke had suggested the idea of going on this ‘Fake Date’ with Lexa, she didn’t take into account the nerves that came along with it. At first it had purely been because she wanted to convince the other woman that Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad. But as the days passed, Clarke began to get nervous because she knew that she wanted this to be a real date. She wanted to be able to take Lexa out and treat her. She wanted this to be ‘her move’. She hoped that tonight would be the turning point in their relationship.

  _‘Take that damn leap, Griffin. One of you needs to make a move before it’s too fucking late.’_

Truer words had never been spoken, courtesy of none other than, Raven Reyes. Clarke knew that her friends meant well and she didn’t want to stay in the friend zone with Lexa, she wanted to be able to hold her hand in public. She wanted to kiss her and be able to call Lexa her girlfriend. She wanted to cuddle up in front of the TV after a long day and talk about nothing and everything. She wanted Lexa at Griffin family gatherings. She just wanted Lexa.

Clarke wanted today to be perfect and now that the day had arrived, the blonde didn’t want anything or anyone ruining it. She had already texted Lexa and the brunette had insisted that she be the one to pick Clarke up. So instead of arguing, Clarke relented and was now waiting for her.

Clarke had planned on them going to the local Polis Botanical Gardens. She’d prepared a small picnic and it would give her a chance to sketch while Lexa took some photos. Clarke knew that the brunette loved photography. Since the blonde hadn’t seen her with her camera lately, she thought it’d be a great idea. For Lexa, like Clarke and her art, photography was a hobby. Clarke’s eyes wandered over to the selfie that Lexa had taken of them two years ago on their trip to the cabin owned by her best friend. It had been a memorable weekend and Clarke almost wished she could go back to that moment.

Clarke sighed and peered at her outfit once more in the mirror and grinned. Clarke wasn’t going for anything too fancy since it was still early in the day but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to put in some effort at least. She was wearing a dark blue sundress with spaghetti straps, white flip-flops and had her hair down. It was going to be a warm day. Turning to her left, she spotted the straw fedora Lexa had bought her and her sunglasses. She popped the sunglasses into her bag and donned her hat before making her way down the hall to the lounge.

“Dayum Griff, look at you being all summery and shit! You look hot Clarke,” Octavia said from where she sat on the kitchen island. Lincoln, who had just placed a plate stacked with pancakes in front of his girlfriend, turned toward her and gave a low whistle.

“She’s right Clarke, you look amazing,” he said flashing her one of his trademark Lincoln smiles. Clarke thanked them both and walked over to the picnic basket she’d packed earlier so she could double-check the contents.

“So does Lexa know where you’re taking her?” Octavia asked as she poured a tonne of syrup onto her pancakes. Octavia and Raven had decided that they’d celebrate the eve of Valentine’s by going out last night and didn’t come back until 3 a.m. Raven had yet to emerge from her room and as the blonde watched Octavia for a while, she cringed and wondered for the umpteenth time how someone so small could eat so much. She’s suddenly grateful that she’d opted out of going with them last night.

“Jeez O, would you like some pancakes with your syrup?”

“Shut up. Now answer my question.”

“No she doesn’t. I just told her to bring her camera but that’s about it.”

“You do know she hates surprises right?” Lincoln asked as he sat next Octavia. They all turn their heads when they hear Raven’s familiar footfalls on the hardwood floor as she padded her way tentatively to the kitchen. Raven plopped herself onto the other seat next to Octavia, grunted her ‘hello’ and preceded to grab herself her own stack of pancakes. Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette and shrugged her shoulders at Lincoln.

“I know, but I’m hoping that this will be a nice surprise for her. I know she hasn’t had any time to go out and take any photos lately so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for her to get out and get some shots. She misses it but with her being so busy at work, I thought today would be a great day for it. Thank fuck it’s not raining right now.”

Lincoln smiled, Octavia actually managed a shit-eating grin, while Raven just looked at her briefly before grunting what sounded like her approval before facing her stack of pancakes again.

“You alright there Rae?”

Raven just lifted a hand and flipped her off.

“Rude!”

“I’m never fucking drinking with you again Octavia. This is your fucking fault,” Raven mumbled between mouthfuls of pancake.

“Excuse you? I’m not the one that wanted to do Fireball shots because you wanted to prove you could drink me under the table.”

“This is also partly your fault Griffin. Had you been there, I never would’ve suggested such a stupid idea. Lincoln, did I mention how much I love you for this and that if Blake should ever dump you, my doors open.”

Everyone started laughing at Raven’s antics before it was interrupted by a light knock at the door. The butterflies that Clarke thought she’d gotten rid of came back full force. Her palms were suddenly sweaty. She took a deep breath to calm down, wiped her hands on her dress and righted herself.

“Go get yo’ girl Princess,” Octavia teased as she waggled her eyebrows. Clarke poked her tongue out at her and continued past them and across the living room to the door.

When Clarke opened the door, she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her as she took in Lexa’s appearance. Dressed in a white tank top that showed off the tribal tattoo on her arm, blue denim short shorts that showed off her long toned legs, a flannel wrapped around her waist and black low cut Chuck Taylors, Lexa looked amazing. Sure, Clarke had seen her wear shorts countless times and admired Lexa’s toned arms more than she can count, but seeing her with her hair down and a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her head made the other woman look so young and carefree. It had been a while since Clarke had seen carefree Lexa. She didn’t realise how much she’d missed carefree Lexa.

“You know in order for you guys to actually get this fake date started, you have to actually stop ogling each other and move from the doorway right?”

At the sound of Octavia’s voice, Clarke’s head snapped up from where she was not so subtly checking out Lexa’s legs, to meet familiar green ones. Clarke could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and right to the tips of her ears as she watched Lexa’s knowing grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth. Clarke cleared her throat and stepped aside for Lexa to walk through the door. When Clarke turned around from closing the door, she stopped short to find Lexa inches away from her, a knowing smile ghosted her features.

“You look beautiful today, Clarke,” the brunette said before she took Clarke’s hand in hers and pressed her lips to the back of the blondes hand. Clarke’s insides melted and she isn’t sure if it’s from the feel of Lexa’s lips on her skin or at the way the ‘k’ clicked the way it always does when Lexa says her name. Those butterflies were definitely having a rave in her stomach right now.

“Ugh, you two are disgustingly sweet. Get out of here before I throw up Lincoln’s perfectly cooked pancakes,” Raven piped in which was followed by Lincoln and Octavia laughing and high fiving each other.

“Eat shit, Reyes,” Clarke said. Not wanting to let go of her hand just yet, the blonde dragged Lexa with her towards the kitchen. Lexa greeted the others with a wave and a ‘hey guys’ as she let Clarke drag her into the kitchen.

“Woods, are you seriously going to let your girlfriend talk to me like that?”

“Either shut up right now Rae or I’m going to sing,” Clarke threatened as she grabbed the picnic basket. The blonde doesn’t even bother correcting Raven’s reference to her being Lexa’s girlfriend because she really likes the sound of that. She’s secretly hoping that by the end of tonight, it’ll be official.

“Oh fuck no. Anything is better than **_that_** ,” Raven grumbled in reply and doesn’t say anything further as she goes back to eating her pancakes.

“Please, you love my singing.”

“No, we don’t. My pounding headache is **_just_** starting to get better. Now can you guys hurry up and leave already? We’re already sick of seeing the two of you and it’s not even midday yet,” Octavia added which followed an amused chuckle from Lincoln.

“Seriously? Some friends you are.”

“You love us!”

Octavia yelled just as Clarke closed the door to their apartment drowning out her friend’s laughter. She turned to Lexa and smiled. She gave Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Ready?”

“For you? Always.”

* * *

 

“Clarke, seriously? You bought me to the Botanical Gardens so I could take some photos?” Lexa asked as they pulled into the parking lot and parked up.

Clarke nodded sheepishly. When Lexa began to see the familiar roads, which lead to Polis Botanical Gardens, she knew instantly where Clarke was taking them for their first ‘date’ of the day. This was the place that they had first met.

At the time, Lexa had been so preoccupied trying to take the perfect shot of an arrangement of roses that she hadn’t noticed the sound of shouting and cursing until it was too late. Lexa finally registering the noise turned just in time to be tackled to the ground. Thankfully they had both landed on the grassy area just behind Lexa. It had taken her a few moments to register what had just happened. The head of blonde that had been currently obscuring her vision groaned and rolled off of her. Lexa hadn’t known whether to be angry or laugh as the blonde woman stood and offered a hand to pull the brunette up to her feet. Lexa had given her a few minutes to catch her breath and she found it amusing how flustered the blonde had been that day. It was then that Clarke pointed to the soccer ball that was now lying a few feet away from where Lexa had been. Clarke had tackled her to avoid being hit by the soccer ball. As to how Lexa’s camera managed to survive the assault she never did know but from that day forward the two women had been inseparable since.

Lexa chuckled at the memory and looked over at Clarke who had been watching her.

“You bought us back to where we first met?”

Clarke simply nodded again.

“It’s why I asked you to bring your gear. I haven’t seen you taking any pictures lately so I thought maybe you’d like to take some photos. Make some new memories,” she said with a grin. Lexa’s truly touched by the sentiment. She didn’t think Clarke had noticed it but she guessed she’s been a lot more observant than she thought.

“Besides, it gives me a reason to do some sketching too,” the blonde added holding up the sketchpad that had been sitting in her lap. Lexa couldn’t help but smile at Clarke.

“I…thank you, Clarke. I didn’t know you noticed.”

“Lex? I notice everything about you,” Clarke whispered back. Their eyes locked then and Lexa wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her. But of course, fate doesn’t always work that way as a loud rap against Lexa’s window ruined the moment. Lexa closed her eyes, clenched her jaw and let out a shaky breath. She turned to find a man with a basket full of roses standing there looking expectantly at them. Lexa rolled down her window and looked at him questioningly.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to buy a rose for your beautiful sweetheart?”

Lexa glanced at the basket and barely caught sight of the ‘$1’ sign peeking out from behind the roses. She looked up at the man and smiled.

“I’ll take six please.”

“Lex wha—?”

Lexa held up her hand to stop the blonde as she handed the man a $10 bill.

“Keep the change sir and you’re right, she is beautiful isn’t she?” Lexa said. The man nodded vigorously.

“Thank you ma’am. You have a great day now,” he replied handing Lexa six red roses. He tipped his hat toward the both of them before moving away from them. When Lexa turned back to Clarke, the blonde had the look of disbelief on her face. Lexa just tutted playfully and handed her the roses.

“Oh come on Clarke, I couldn’t say ‘no’ to him. Besides, he’s right, you **_are_** beautiful and you deserve it. One rose for every year that I’ve known you. Now come on, let’s get going before someone else tries to sell us any more flowers.”

Clarke just shook her head and took the roses.

“You’re just a big ol’ marshmallow Lexa, y’know that? I don’t know how people came up with ‘Commander’ as your nickname. But thank you,” she said with a smile before opening the door and stepping out of the car. Lexa chuckled quietly to herself before opening her own door and followed the blonde out

* * *

 

“Lexa stoooooop,” Clarke groaned as she tried to cover her face from Lexa’s camera.

“Oh come on Clarke, just **_one_** photo, please?” Lexa pouted going in for the kill. “Are you telling me that I made this flower crown for you just to have you deny me the opportunity to take a photo...or two?”

“Bullshit, you bought that and that’s not fair Lexa, you know I can’t say ‘no’ to that face,” Clarke groaned.

“ ** _Please?_** ”

“Fine,” Clarke sighed as she relented and took the crown from Lexa’s hands.

“Yes! Okay, now lean back against the tree,” Lexa instructed. Clarke didn’t want to admit it just yet but she was having a great time with Lexa and she knew she would do anything for this woman. She couldn’t believe how long it had been since they’d been here and she regrets not coming here sooner.

They had been there for just over an hour and a half. Most of that time Clarke spent sitting under a tree sketching, or trying to at least, while Lexa wandered off here and there taking pictures. It was hard to sit there sketching when all she could do was watch the brunette and the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered onto her face as she went from one flower to the other. She’d even managed to talk a few couples into posing for her as she snapped their pictures. Clarke was in awe of Lexa and she knew in that moment that she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here.

“Earth to Clarke?”

The sound of Lexa’s voice pulled Clarke out of her thoughts. She looked up from the daisy she’d been twirling between her fingers to find Lexa watching her, the smile that she wore caused a warmth to spread all over her. Yep, she definitely loved carefree Lexa. All the blonde could manage was a smile as she watched Lexa make her way over to her. She put her camera back into its bag and settled down next to Clarke. Lexa sat so close that their sides were touching. All Clarke could concentrate on was the feel of Lexa’s bare arm and leg settled against hers. All she could feel is skin and Clarke had to bite her tongue to hold back the moan that threatened to escape.

Apparently not noticing the internal struggle Clarke was going through, Lexa just leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes.

“Where did you go off to Princess?” She asked, as her eyes remained closed. Clarke’s hand itched to draw Lexa in this moment. It was perfect. Lexa looked so relaxed today and she just couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Instead of answering her question, Clarke took the crown off of her head and placed it on top of Lexa’s. As the brunette made to move, Clarke pressed a finger to her lips as her eyes found Lexa’s.

“Nuh uh, I’m going to draw you and you’re going to close your eyes again. It’s my turn Commander.”

Lexa just gave her a small nod and settled herself back up against the tree. Clarke moved to sit opposite Lexa and grabbed her pencil and sketchpad. She spent the next hour sketching her best friend, adding to the numerous other drawings of the brunette that the blonde had sketched throughout the years. 

* * *

 

“So are you going to tell her tonight?” Anya asked as she finished the last braid to Lexa’s hair. The younger woman nodded and locked eyes with Anya through the mirror.

“Well it’s about fucking time. I swear for two smart people you’re both so stupid when it comes to love.”

“Anya? Shut up!” The blonde just laughed at her.

After she and Clarke had returned from their picnic in the park, Lexa dropped her back to her apartment and returned home so she can get **_her_** side of the date ready. After what Clarke had done for her today, Lexa couldn’t help but feel like she was on top of the world. She’d really enjoyed it and the fact that she was with Clarke the entire time had made it all the more enjoyable.

“You look beautiful kiddo. Clarke will lose her shit when she sees you tonight,” Anya said. The other woman placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“Thanks An. I’m just really nervous you know? What if maybe Clarke really **_does_** just want this to be a pretend date? What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Lexa sighed as she slumped forward.

“You’re kidding me right? Lexa, that girl has been smitten with you the first day you guys met. That first day that she saved you from that soccer ball? There is no doubt that she had been staring at you the entire time otherwise she wouldn’t have noticed the ball flying towards you. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was love at first sight.”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh come off it. Clarke may annoy me sometimes but she’s a hundred times better than Costia and I may or may not like her. Just don’t tell her that otherwise I’ll kick your ass. No one deserves to be happier than you and she makes you happy. But just so you know, if she hurts you, I won’t hesitate to kick her ass.”

“Thanks Anya. I just don’t want to screw this up and I know Costia is the main reason Valentine’s Day is ruined for me but I think I’m willing to move forward. I’m willing to make this special for Clarke.”

“Then make it special. Then bang her because I can’t deal with the unresolved sexual tension that seems to hover over the two of you any longer. It’s sickening.”

Lexa groaned.

“I think you’ve been hanging around Raven too much.”

“Oh please. Raven thinks she has the right to hang out with me.”

“Right.”

“Don’t say that like you think you know something. You know, I think Gus favours you more than me. I can’t believe he’s closed down the diner just for the two of you. When I asked him that, he flat out said ‘no’ and then told me to find a suitable restaurant. Kind of hurts me that he’s doing this for you.”

“Bullshit, Gus loves you. I think it had more to do with the guy you were dating. He was an asshole.”

“Mmm. Yeah that’s true. Anyway, you better get going, can’t keep your girlfriend waiting. Raven says she’s about to shit herself because she’s so excited.”

Lexa stood and checked herself one more time in the mirror. She smiled. Anya had been right about the dress. It was nice without being over the top. It was just a simple black cocktail dress that fell to her knees. Her hair was down and had Anya’s intricate braids woven into it to keep her hair out of her face and she had on strapped sandals. Simple.

“Alright, wish me luck,” she said when she turned to Anya.

“Lexa, that’s the last thing you need. Now get out of here already.”

* * *

 

When Clarke saw the familiar diner owned by Lexa’s uncle Gus, she smiled. It was simple yet absolutely perfect. When Lexa had told she was taking her out to dinner earlier in the week, she’d protested at first, but now seeing where they were, she was glad she didn’t book out anything fancy because this, this was them in a nutshell.

“Ready?” Lexa asked breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Clarke replied and smiled at the other woman.

“Wait there,” Lexa said as she climbed out of her car. Clarke laughed when she saw her make her way to the passenger’s side and opened the door for her.

“My lady,” the brunette said offering her hand for Clarke. The blonde took it and stepped out of the car.

“Ever the gentlewoman,” Clarke said lacing their fingers together. Lexa chuckled and it warmed Clarke’s insides.

“Oh Clarke, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Lexa teased as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Clarke bit her bottom lip and silently hoped that she’d be seeing more tonight.

“Ready?” Lexa asked.

“For you? Always,” Clarke said repeating her words from earlier.

When Lexa pushed the door open to let Clarke through the diner, everything was dark.

“Um…Lex? Why is it so dark,” she whispered in confusion.

“Gus?”

With that the diner lit up and was immediately filled with soft jazz music. The smell of what Clarke could tell was Gus’ famous Spaghetti Bolognese wafted through the air, reminding the blonde that she’d not eaten anything since lunch. When Clarke looked up at the ceiling, she gasped, her mouth dropped open in awe at finding fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The blonde felt Lexa’s hand come to the small of her back as she gently guided her through the diner to their usual booth in the corner. When they came to a halt in front of their table, Clarke turned to look at Lexa to thank her but her breath caught in her throat when she saw just how beautiful Lexa looked, under what seemed to be a thousand fairy lights. Clarke’s heart was racing and she couldn’t quite find the right words to say as she stared into Lexa’s emerald green eyes.

“Ladies, please take a seat so we can get this evening under way,” a voice said over Lexa’s shoulder. It’s then that Clarke noticed Gustus standing there in a tuxedo and a bottle of wine clutched in his hand. Her eyes flickered back to Lexa and raised an eyebrow quizzically at the taller woman.

“Hey, don’t ask me, he offered. I didn’t think he’d go all out,” Lexa explained as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked to be just as surprised as she was at seeing Gus in a tuxedo. Just then Lexa gestured for Clarke to take a seat while she took the one opposite. Clarke’s eyes fell to the table and for the second time that evening was amazed by the lengths that Lexa had gone to. Atop a simple white tablecloth was a small scattering of red, white and yellow rose petals and a candle right in the middle. When Gus stopped at their table, he poured them each a glass of red wine and lit the candle.

“You look beautiful tonight ladies. I’m Gustus, your waiter **_and_** chef for this evening and if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. Now this is the part where I should be offering you a menu but since this isn’t your every day normal restaurant, so I’m just going to leave for a few minutes so I can finish preparing your dinner while you two have some alooone time. Enjoy the wine and remember, don’t hesitate to call if you need anything,” He said before turning on his heel and making his way back into the kitchen.

When Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s again, the woman was smiling at her and her eyes twinkled under the dim light of the fairy lights. Lexa truly is a beautiful woman.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve already chosen our dinner?” Lexa asked.

“I...Lexa this is…this is absolutely perfect. How?” Is all that Clarke can manage to get out because she’s still in shock.

“I had some help. Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia all helped with everything. Gus was very accommodating and was more than happy to help, obviously, and well the rest is as they say, history.”

“Lex, this is perfect. **_You’re_** perfect,” Clarke said her voice breaking a little. For something that had started out as just a ‘fake date’, it sure was shaping out to be the best ‘fake date’ Clarke had ever been on. Not one of her past boyfriends or girlfriends had ever gone to this much trouble for her, especially on Valentine’s and it made Clarke realise just how lucky she is to have Lexa.

The blonde blinked back tears and reached across the table to take Lexa’s hand in hers. With her other hand, she grabbed her wine glass. Lexa gently squeezed her hand and grabbed her glass too. Clarke smiled and raised it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Lex,” she said quietly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Clarke.”

With their eyes still locked, the too clinked glasses and then preceded to take a sip out of their respective glasses. Clarke set her glass back down on the table and looked over at Lexa.

“Thank you,” Clarke said to her.

“For?” Lexa asked looking slightly confused and Clarke couldn’t help but notice the way the other woman’s thumb stroked the back of her hand.

“For agreeing to this. For making this by far, the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had. Just…thank you Lex.”

Lexa’s eyes softened.

“Clarke, you know I’d do anything for you right? Even though I hate Valentine’s Day, I still said yes, do you know why?”

Clarke shook her head.

“Because I’m in lo—”

“Dinner is served ladies.”

And just like that, the spell is broken as the two women let go of each other’s hands to leave room for Gus to place a large plate of Spaghetti in front of them.

“Buon appetito. Would you like anything else?”

“Uh…no thanks Gus. We’re good,” Lexa said giving him a small smile. Gus patted Lexa on the back and moved back to the kitchen.

“You do realise that this is very…Lady and the Tramp right?” Clarke teased.

“Hey, don’t you judge me. That’s a very romantic cartoon. Where do you think I get all my smooth moves hmm?” Lexa countered. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Lexa was being tonight. Just like that, the night went on without a hitch. Conversation flowed easily and the spaghetti, as always, was perfect. 

* * *

 

Lexa couldn’t think of a more perfect way to spend her evening than with Clarke. Apart from Gus’ impeccable timing, everything had gone according to plan. She loved that Clarke smiled. She loved that Clarke joked. She loved that Clarke laughed. Most of all, she loved Clarke and everything about her. Gus had left almost a little over an hour ago leaving the keys for Lexa to lock up once they’d finished.

As Lexa settled back in her seat a familiar song playing from the jukebox caused her ears to perk up. She smiled at the familiar tune and began to shuffle out of the booth.

“Care to dance Miss Griffin?” She asked offering her hand to the blonde woman.

“Why Miss Woods, I’d love to,” Clarke replied as she placed her hand in Lexa’s.

Finally alone and without any more distractions, Lexa decided now was the time. She pulled Clarke close to her, resting her hands on the woman’s hips. Clarke opted to place hers around Lexa’s neck. They both swayed in time to the music, neither daring to say a word. Completely lost in each other’s eyes. Lexa knew that she could lose herself in Clarke’s ocean blue eyes for the rest of her life. To an extent, that revelation scared her as much as it thrilled her. So, she smiled, because she was ready to take that step now. As she peered into the eyes of the woman that she’d fallen in love with, her best friend, Lexa knew that she wanted this. For the rest of her life.

“What?” Clarke whispered as she watched Lexa with an amused look on her face.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”

Clarke blushed and it made Lexa’s heart race to the extent where she thought it might just burst out of her chest. Clarke really did look beautiful tonight. She had her hair up in a loose bun, which caused a few stray hairs to frame her face just right. The dress she decided to wear tonight was red and fell just past her knees. It was strapless with a black sash that ran across her midriff and showed Lexa just the right amount of cleavage to make her mouth go dry when she picked up Clarke earlier. The small-heeled sandals on her feet bought her at just the same height as Lexa.

“Yes Lex, several times. Thank you, you look beautiful too,” Clarke replied with a shy smile. They’d stopped dancing now and were just enjoying the feel of being in each other’s arms.

“Thank **_you_** , Clarke, for showing me an amazing Valentine’s Day. At first when you suggested this, I was wary because the last time I celebrated Valentine’s; I walked in on my ex-girlfriend fucking someone else. You were there for me when that happened and you never left my side. This is one of the many reasons why I said yes to you Clarke. Now, I know that you said that this was just meant to be just two friends hanging out or that this was a ‘fake date’ but to me, everything is real. I don’t want this to be anything other than me, finally taking you out on a proper date. I wanted tonight to be perfect because I want to take you on many more dates like this one an—”

It took Lexa less than a minute to register Clarke’s lips on hers. When she does realise it, she wastes no time in kissing Clarke back, her hand moving to cup the blonde’s cheek as she deepened the kiss. Lexa can’t help the moan that escaped her at the feel of Clarke’s tongue running along her bottom lip silently seeking permission. Lexa granted that permission and almost lost it once she tasted the remnants of red wine and chocolate chip pancakes on the tip of Clarke’s tongue.

When the need for air finally arose they both parted reluctantly. Both women were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling in sync with each other, their heart beats racing, their faces flushed, lips swollen and their smiles wide. Lexa leaned forward and placed one more chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips before resting her forehead against the blondes.

“Wow,” Lexa breathed.

“I love you Lexa. I’m **_in_** love with you. I’m sorry I interrupted you but you looked so adorable when you were rambling that I just couldn’t help myself. When I originally came up with this idea, it **_was_** strictly supposed to be platonic, but as I worked up the courage to ask you to be my Valentine, I realised that I wanted more. I just wish I didn’t have to do it that way y’know? But I knew that you hated Valentine’s so I had to think of some way to convince you to go on a Valentine’s date with me.”

Lexa chuckled and shook her head.

“Clarke, you could have asked me to be your pretend anything and I still would have said yes to you. My only regret is that I couldn’t tell you sooner because Clarke Griffin, I am deeply and irrevocably in love with you too.”

“So does that mean you don’t hate Valentine’s anymore?” Clarke teased as she leaned forward and pecked Lexa’s lips. The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically.

“As long as I’ve got you, it will **_always_** be Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re such a sap Woods.”

“You love it.”

 Clarke playfully slapped her on the arm.

“You silly woman, I love **_you_**.”

To say that Lexa was over the moon at hearing those words come out of Clarke’s mouth would be an understatement. Everything has now, finally, fallen into place like the final piece to a puzzle. As Lexa lost herself for the umpteenth time in the blue depths of Clarke’s eyes, she finally understood what Gus meant when he used to say:

            _‘When the world has gone into absolute chaos but all you see is her, she’s the one that you’re meant to be with’_.

Lexa leaned forward and kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose.

“And I love you too Clarke Griffin.”

 


End file.
